Girls Like Boys
by Miyopiyo
Summary: I felt my cheeks flush and held in a gasp when his eyes suddenly narrowed and changed to the color of a deep, dark purple. His voice was husky, like he was mentally preparing himself for a battle, yet at the same time, the tone was… passionate.
1. Borealis

**Summary:** I felt my cheeks flush and held in a gasp when his eyes suddenly narrowed and changed to the color of a deep, dark, purple. His voice was husky, like he was mentally preparing himself for a battle, yet at the same time, the tone was… _passionate_.  
**Chapter One:** Borealis  
**Rating: **K

* * *

"Wouldn't it be amazing to see the Northern Lights?"

I turned with an air of surprise to my older sister, Nabiki, who was gazing at the television. We were watching "Planet Earth" on _Discovery Channel_, one of our favorite stations. I glanced back at the TV screen and watched with admiration as nighttime descended and the Borealis weaved its way through the stars.

I didn't answer, and only vaguely heard Nabiki as she announced that she was going to her room to finish up some business. I nodded as she walked away, and didn't even notice that Ranma had walked into the room until he sat down next to me. I responded with a jump when he tapped me on the shoulder.

"What're you doing, 'Kane?" he asked. I gave him a skeptical glare and refocused on the television, where the Northern Lights were still waving at me.

"What does it look like?" I snapped. He didn't say anything for a while, so I tried to relax in the small moment of peace, but I could feel him staring at me, and it was getting irritating. "Is there something you want?" I said as I turned my attention back to him. For a moment, he didn't seem to realize that I was addressing him, so I was surprised when I looked into his eyes and saw a different shade of blue than what I was used to. It was a dark turquoise instead of the light pacific blue that was usually present.

He finally noticed that I was waiting for an answer and shook his head, as if trying to clear it. When he looked at me, his eyes had returned to the familiar pacific blue, but were tinted with the lightest green specks that I had never noticed before.

"Maybe," he said mischievously, the green in his eyes darkening. He leaned back onto his hands and stared at me again. I felt my cheeks flush under his gaze and held in a gasp when his eyes suddenly narrowed and changed to the color of a deep, dark purple.

"Akane…" The way he said my name sent chills down my spine; it seemed to just roll off of his tongue. His voice sounded husky, like he was mentally preparing himself for a deadly battle, yet at the same time, the tone was… _passionate_.

I didn't even notice that he was leaning towards me until he had cupped the back of my head and pulled me closer. I gulped as we came nearer together, and almost closed my eyes until I caught the slightest flash of green in his irises.

He pulled away abruptly and lightly pinched my nose with his fingers.

"Gotcha!" he shouted before sprinting away like a mad man. It took me several seconds to realize what just happened when I was chasing after him, indignant anger swelling within me.

Behind us on the television, the Aurora Borealis glimmered in a rainbow of endless color.

* * *

Gah! Sorry! I know I said I would refrain from posting any new stories (save for one/two shots... or a four shot) until all of my others were finished, but this has been sitting on my computer for several long months. Just so you know, it's the sequal to my other story _Boys Like Girls, _which is in Ranma's point of view. Someone asked me to do some from Akane's point of view, and here it is! Just like _Boys Like Girls_, there will be 15 chapters to this drabble. I'm considering adding 5 to each though so it will be a satisfyingly even number (for me).

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think by **reviewing**, and if you haven't read _Boys Like Girls _yet, I recommend you do so! I put some interesting information there for a Ranma 1/2 continuation petition. The link can be found in my profile, so if you'd like to, go ahead and sign!

Thanks for reading! Review please!

~Miyopiyo


	2. Triumph

**Summary:** I felt my cheeks flush and held in a gasp when his eyes suddenly narrowed and changed to the color of a deep, dark, purple. His voice was husky, like he was mentally preparing himself for a battle, yet at the same time, the tone was…_passionate_.  
**Chapter Two: **Triumph  
**Rating: **K

* * *

I smiled at him and nearly laughed at the results. He flushed badly, his unnaturally pale cheeks discoloring in separate places and his large, tired eyes widening at me. He gulped and licked his lips, his fingers twitching in the inside of his pocket, where I suspected his hand was clenched tightly around a picture of me.

"Thank you, Gosunkugi-kun," I said politely as I gestured to the tiny straw voodoo in my hands. He blushed some more and nervously scratched at the back of his head, sweat trickling down his forehead. I nearly grinned when I heard my fiancée, Ranma, pop his knuckles behind me.

"P—Please, just call me Hikaru, Akane-san!" he nearly shouted. I was slightly taken aback that he addressed me by my first name, but nodded. I could feel Ranma's jealous aura poking at my back in impatience and bid _Hikaru_ a hasty "Happy Holidays!" before we continued home. I didn't look back, but I could feel the emaciated boy staring after me. I shivered and looked down at the present he gave me.

Behind me, I heard Ranma scoff and grinned to myself. He was probably walking with his hands behind his head, which would be tilted up in an uncaring manner. He would try to look as if he didn't care about the recent exchange, but I knew better. He always bit his lower lip when he was tense or nervous about something.

"Hey," Ranma started. I paused and looked up at him. I repressed a grin. Sure enough, he stood there tall and proud, hands locked behind his tilted head. If it weren't for the lip biting, I would have actually thought that he wasn't worried about anything.

"Yes?" I said, subconsciously fingering the tiny voodoo in my hands. I didn't even know I was doing it until Ranma's eye twitched and suddenly, my hands were free from their burden and my gift was under Ranma's stomping feet.

"What are you doing?" I heard myself gasp. I pushed him away and picked up the dirty doll, trying in vain to brush some dirt off of it. I looked up when I heard Ranma sputtering at me.

"I—I—Don't tell me you—" he choked and blushed. Then, he glared at me before snatching the doll out of my hands and wiping the extra dirt off with his shirt and handed it back to me. I was startled at first, but after the initial shock, I grinned and pushed it back into his hand.

"It's okay," I said, blushing slightly as he gaped at me. "It's not like I'm going to use it, anyway."

I turned and walked away; grinning as I heard Ranma yell, "Take _that_, Gosunkugi!"

Hearing the loud, over-exaggerated stomps on the concrete, I didn't have to look back to know that Ranma was happily destroying my Christmas gift.

* * *

Definitely not as good as the last one, but oh well. I updated pretty fast in my opinion, but school is going to start for me again tomorrow, so I figured I'd get this out of the way. I've been writing quite a bit of one shots, all of which I plan to be pretty lengthy, so be on the look out! One of them is nearly done and I'm quite proud of it. Thanks so much for the reviews so far! means a lot :)

Review please!

~Miyopiyo


	3. Marvel

**Summary:** I felt my cheeks flush and held in a gasp when his eyes suddenly narrowed and changed to the color of a deep, dark, purple. His voice was husky, like he was mentally preparing himself for a battle, yet at the same time, the tone was…_passionate_.  
**Chapter Three:** Marvel  
**Rating: **K

* * *

"Do you want to spar?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I knew it. I was surprised that I had even asked it in the first place. Ranma lay in the middle of the dojo, busy with sit-ups. He glanced at me before shaking his head and doing several stretches.

"I'm busy training," he said bluntly.

"Oh." I felt my heart clench. I should've known he'd refuse. I turned to leave him, but a hand on my shoulder forced me onto my back. I yelped when Ranma clambered over me, grinning. He placed both of his hands on either side of my head and shuffled his feet to spread my legs a bit.

"Doesn't mean I don't want you here," he said gruffly. He slowly began to lean towards me, his lips ghosting over mine before he pushed himself back up, then down, and up, down, up, down.

I bit my lip, watching with wide eyes as a light sheen of sweat formed on his face and arms, his strong muscles flexing with the effort of his push-ups. I felt myself blush; our body heat was becoming too much, but Ranma, his eyes half-lidded, paused on his way back up, his arms in mid push-up.

I marveled at his strength. I've tried doing this before, but holding my entire body from touching the ground with only my hands and toes and in half a push-up was extremely difficult. Stopping in this position tortured some people from the strength to keep themselves up, but Ranma hardly looked fazed.

A small movement caught my eyes. He licked his lips and gulped, a small bead of sweat running down the length of his neck and disappearing into his black tank. I couldn't resist anymore. I threw myself up, wrapping my arms around his hot, sweaty body to bring him back on top of me, but he was as still as a stone.

Moving so slow that I almost didn't even realize it, Ranma began his push-ups again with me clinging to his upper body, lifting both of our weights together. I heard him breathing heavily in my ear, the hot wind brushing through the thick strands of my hair.

"Ranma?" I asked. He lowered again, and I was about to remove my arms, but one of his caught mine and kept it there. I realized quickly that he was now lifting our bodies with only one hand.

"I'm busy training," he said, issuing me to keep quiet and let him continue his work out. I felt myself bite my lip and smiled.

* * *

Mmmm Girls, we wish all guys could do that, eh? Ahhh well, beggars can't be choosers. Sorry, this is gonna be the last update for another long while! I'm just so busy lately, but don't give up on me! I'll have my spontaneous moments where I have an irresistable urge to update (like now, for instance. I wonder if I have any homework due tomorrow..?).

Review please!

~Miyopiyo


	4. Devastation

**Summary:** I felt my cheeks flush and held in a gasp when his eyes suddenly narrowed and changed to the color of a deep, dark, purple. His voice was husky, like he was mentally preparing himself for a battle, yet at the same time, the tone was…_passionate_.  
**Chapter Four:** Devastation  
**Rating: **K

* * *

I couldn't help but cry all over again the more I stared.

The beautiful white wedding gown lay in my lap; torn, battered, dirtied and completely destroyed. How could they? _How could they?_

"_Mother_…" The strangled moan forced its way out of my lips. My eyes stung; the tears were back and were dripping onto mothers dress, the very last memento I had of her before she passed.

I could barely remember her as it is. Kasumi said she was wonderful; Nabiki said she was intelligent; Dad said she was beautiful, and I was a spitting image of her. I looked up into the mirror at the thought, but the sight made me want to cry even more.

My hair was tousled, my make up was running, my cheeks were red, my eyes were puffy. How could I be as beautiful as mother when I was like this? I grabbed a tissue on my desk and cleaned my face of the make up before throwing it into the trashcan, but I suddenly thought of what life would be like if she were still here, and I threw myself into the dress, sobbing; my shoulders shaking along with my entire body as I cried.

I could briefly hear Ranma shouting at them from downstairs, cursing at them, insulting them, threatening them. Ranma never did any of those things, especially to girls

"Get the _Hell_ out of my house, damn it!" I heard him yell. I felt my jaw clench, hoping—_wishing_—that, for once, they'd heed him and just leave quietly.

There was suddenly a lot of banging and screaming. I heard Ranma howl in outrage and suddenly, it was quiet.

I pulled away from the dress and stared at the door, my eyes widening when I found him there. For some odd reason, his presence and silence only made me cry harder.

"Akane…" His voice was a lot softer and gentler than the harsh one he had used with the other girls. I bit my lip and shook my head, my breath coming out as shuddering gasps. "Akane…"

I turned further into the dress, hiding myself from his view. I heard him come towards me. He didn't try to pull me away or force me to look at him like I thought he would. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around my shaking body and whispered comforting nothings into my ear.

I felt my toes curl and my eyes clench shut, the tears leaking out of them endlessly. All Ranma could do was hold me as I called for mother again and again and again.

* * *

Set after the wedding fiasco in the manga; this is how I imagine things would have turned out. Yeah, it's pretty depressing, but oh well. I'm on Spring Break (FINALLY!). Unfortunately, that doesn't mean I'm going to be shooting out chapters like crazy. I've lost my thread with almost all of my stories, not to mention I have other priorities that I need to attend to (or straighten out), so this will be all for now. I will most definitely be updating before the Summer holidays though, since I'll be vacationing to Hawaii for a wedding and won't have much internet service there. I'll do my best.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

~Miyopiyo


	5. Resonate

**Summary:** I felt my cheeks flush and held in a gasp when his eyes suddenly narrowed and changed to the color of a deep, dark, purple. His voice was husky, like he was mentally preparing himself for a battle, yet at the same time, the tone was…_passionate_.  
**Chapter One:** Borealis  
**Rating: **K

* * *

The raindrops fell unremittingly in the forest. I loved the rain—I loved the smell it left the earth during and after it stopped, how it seemed to give everything a fresh start. I only wish it could do the same for my situation.

"Ranma, you _dummy!_" I gasped. I wiped the tears from my eyes, but it didn't do anything. The rain had been falling for several hours now and had soaked me to the bone.

We had another fight. I was trying to cook something for him—something special. It was for no particular occasion, I just felt like doing something for him, but the second he saw me tie the apron around my back, he began to jabber away about my terrible cooking and how he regretted bringing me up here with him to train in the first place.

It stung. He didn't know how much that hurt me. I remembered giving him a surprised look before calmly setting down my cooking utensils and leaving without a word. I didn't even hit him. Right then, he became worried and tired to follow me, but I needed to be alone for a while, so I ran and ditched him.

The forest was so calm, so tranquil; _earthy_. The trees croaked at me and the owls hooted. It served me odd comfort to know that I was surrounded by wildlife. I saw the dimming rays of light above the canopy of the trees and thought it might be a good idea to head back, so I turned around, but came across a peculiar realization.

I was lost.

I was frightened now. I knew it wasn't safe to be alone in the dark of a forest full of wild animals. I could feel my toes freeze and my fingertips tingle. The short dress I wore billowed around me, the wind trying to whisk me away into oblivion.

"Ranma!" I called. I rubbed my arms and bit my lip. My echo bounced off the trees and the ground, returning to my ears to mock me for my stupidity. "Ranma!"

I fell to the ground. It was so cold that I couldn't tell whether I was breathing hard or hardly breathing. The tears that welled in my eyes froze as they slid down my cheeks.

"Akane!"

The sound of my name induced renewed hope. It was _him!_ This time, when his name fell from my lips, the trees passed it on to him, telling him where I was. When he found me, he nearly tackled me to the ground. The umbrella he carried took my place in the sky as the wind carried it along its path. He didn't need it, though. The rain finally stopped.

"You're _freezing!_" he reprimanded roughly. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around me to give me warmth, but the sound of his voice, the look in his eyes, the way he held me close to him as he whispered how worried he was had me warming from the inside out.

* * *

Aww, how sweet is that? Well, I actually don't like this chapter that much. A little too... not Akane? Anyway, I was planning on announcing some pretty awesome news on this update, but now is really not the time, so maybe I will in the next chapter.

Speaking of, the next chapter isn't going to be out for another long while. I have AP tests all next week that I'm studying my butt off for, and right after that are final exams, so I'm going to be pretty wrapped up for the next few weeks.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And wish me luck on my tests; I'll need it!

~Miyopiyo


	6. Discipline

**Summary:** I felt my cheeks flush and held in a gasp when his eyes suddenly narrowed and changed to the color of a deep, dark, purple. His voice was husky, like he was mentally preparing himself for a battle, yet at the same time, the tone was…_passionate_.  
**Chapter Six:** Discipline  
**Rating: **K

* * *

Ryoga wailed and banged his small, two year old fists on my chest, pointing to the small boy that stood nervously across from us.

"Ranma!" The volume of my voice was shocking, even to me. "_What_ did I tell you about picking on smaller children?"

The six year old gulped and tried to make a fast break for it, but his small body twisted around awkwardly and I was able to pull him back to me by the scruff of his shirt. I hurriedly pulled him over my knee and spanked him, making sure to pull the hits just before they reached his body. He screamed and called me names, tears escaping his eyes before I finally released him. Without another word, I stood and carried Ryoga into the living room where I set to calm the baby down.

It was several hours before Ryoga finally quieted and fell into a deep nap. Kasumi took him from me and put him up in her room so he could rest peacefully. I leaned on the dining table, exhausted and about to fall asleep myself when small arms latched onto my lower back, trying to wrap around my waist.

I looked back and smiled down at Ranma, who still had small tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

His apology made my smile waver a bit. I reached back and pulled him into my lap, allowing him to grip my shirt tightly as he nuzzled his face against my chest.

"I'm sorry," he said again, though his voice was a bit muffled by my shirt. I hugged him tightly and rubbed my head against his, cooing in soft voices as he slowly fell asleep in my arms. I breathed deeply when he did and pulled him up to let his head rest on my shoulder, rubbing his back in small circles.

"Me, too."

* * *

Yeah, yeah. Not all fluffy duffy like some of the others, I know. But I think it's cute, and wanted to share it with you all. Plus its been ages since I uploaded a chapter to this story, haha.

Hey hey, who's got a Google+ account? I DO! Send me a PM and we can all chillax together! (Unfortunately, you have to be 18 or older to use it. I don't know why, I don't make up the rules, but I just turned 18 on Dec 1st (I'm so OLD!), and I wanted to take advantage of this new opportunity ^^)

Review please! And thanks for your patience!

~Miyopiyo


End file.
